Working for a Vampire
(DM Notes) Ivan Mededev Starting the adventure, the group has finished off the horde of undead sent by Fuzzlebump in the interim week of adventuring with no issue. We are told we have been sent to find the mysterious dark figure from Fuzzlebumps tale... we first take the Book of Necromancy to the library to investigate it with assistance from the librarian. We find that the book is of dark brown leather, stained. A sigil of necromancy is on the front of the book. The rust red sigil and print on the pages is composed using blood, seemingly from a vampire. The pages are made of skin of a source that seems dry and dessicated. Leucius creates a cover for the book that looks like a dictionary, and Yogo puts the book in his bag of holding. We depart for Fuzzlebumps grove. Arriving, we find Fuzzlebump lying on the ground in the fetal position and is weeping. We try to convince him to help us and find the mysterious dark figure. He refuses. We further try to convince him by giving him back his book. Not very interested in helping us. We decide to stay to see if the dark man will come to the book. Later, in the evening, the mists arise and a voice comes from the mists in all directions, saying "I hear youre looking for me... why dont you come to my voice then". We follow the voice, and while doing so the rough path in the woods turns into a cobble stone road. We continue on.(edited) We come to an old woman selling pastries crying "Small Mince Pies" "1 gp each". Lauren and Kalnop each purchase many pies and actually eat a couple. Strangely enough, they become incapacitated and we are reduced to dragging their useless bodies behind us and continue on our way through town. Wandering along, we see that the vegetation is dying off and there are many bats flitting about. THis seems encouraging so we continue. We arrive at what appears to be a fitting abode for a mysterious dark figure who practices necromancy and may be a vampire. Before we knock on the door, we attempt to rouse Kalnop and Lauren. Yogo tries to slap Lauren awake, but misses completely, spins around and inadvertently knocks Lauren 60' down a hill. The resultant crash awakens Lauren, and he sits at the bottom of the hill bleeding dazedly. Leucius slaps Kalnop, and he awakens. We attempt to knock on the door, but it opens before we manage to do so. We enter to find our mysterious dark man sitting in an armchair. He greets us, saying "Hello Nice of you to come. I am Ivan Medyedyev, and yes I wanted to talk with you. I find your town troublesome, but I would rather talk to you first. I, and my partners, would like to offer you an opportunity. " "I have a task that needs tending to. I need you to capture some trolls, rather special trolls that cannot die. I will transport you to their approximate location, and all you have to do is capture them, and bring them back to me." Not really having a choice in the matter, we agree and the mists transport us to the edge of a swamp. We enter, and observe an unusual swarm of mosquitoes...rather large ones. They sting a number of us, and we are poisoned...(edited) In spite of this turn of events, not wanting to risk a long rest, we continue on. We come to a plain and find on the other side a cave, with what appear to be four trolls in it. Two seem to be normal looking trolls, but the two behind appear to be rotting away? Red Bishop approaches but while doing so, a large hump in the field arises: an even larger, nastier looking troll: a dire troll. The dire troll attacks! Red Bishop manages to continue on, and puts a fire wall in between the rotting trolls and and the normal trolls. The normal trolls dont appreciate this, and attack also. We defend ourselves, but these trolls are exceedingly tough, attacking about 5 times each and in the case of the dire troll a special attack comes along for the ride. We are knocked down to the ground numerous times and things appear very dire, especially when a third normal troll joins the fray. Also, the damn rotting trolls have a nasty area of effect attack that hits damn hard. Reginold and Kalnop are especially effective, and Red Bishop provides damn good meat shielding. However, the rest of us seem to be not much more than gnats, just nipping away. This is a deadly encounter. Sadly, at the end we dont finish the quest. The rotting trolls die. We limp away, licking our wounds, and return to Ivan. Oddly enough, he isnt impressed. He gives us all a greater healing potion, no gold. Lauren did manage to carve some essence off of the trolls. A tough night. A bitter pill to swallow. Maybe next time.